New Sparta
by ZenoNoKyuubi
Summary: Twenty years has passed. Sparta has grown beyond anyone's expectations. King Naruto enrages a beast. A war is about to begin. A war whose like has never been seen. Sequel to The Spartan King. Rated M for Violence and Gore.


_New Sparta... Started by King Naruto. Becoming the container of the great beast the destroyed Sparta, Kyuubi, when he was a newborn, King Naruto of Sparta was shunned by the villagers of Konoha. At the late age of fifteen, he was taught of his Spartan heritage. He trained and he trained. He found new friends, strong friends, who would help him rebuild Sparta. He found wives, strong wives, that would sire him heirs. For twenty years, King Naruto tracked down strong fighters, fighters with a Spartan spirit._

_Sparta was once again feared all over the world. It bloomed in the outskirts of Konohagakure._

_An organization consisting of nine S-class criminals, formed to track down and extract the bijuus from their containers, feared us._

_But, though we were all strong fighters who'd all fought strong enemies, we had never fought a war such as this..._

_This was going to be the most glorious war in the history of both Sparta and New Sparta._

King Naruto of Sparta, now 39 years old, was walking through the King's hall when his old friend and brother in arm, Zabuza, came up to him.

"My king." he said with a bow of his head. "There's someone who wants to see you outside."

"Take me to him." Naruto said with a nod and followed Zabuza.

Just outside the King's hall was a man from Iwa with four jounins escorts waiting for him.

"An Iwa citizen? What could Iwa possibly have to do here?" Naruto asked while the ambassador bowed.

"I bear greetings from the Lords of Earth Country, King Naruto. The Tsuchikage wishes he could meet you in person, but unfortunately, he currently has far too many demands on his time to do so."

"I'm sure. Planning raids on defenseless towns must be exhausting work."

The barb didn't phase the Iwa ambassador in the slightest. "He asks that I come before you in his name, so that we may come to a mutually beneficial resolution to thew current situation as swiftly as possible."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Translation: you're here to give us the terms of our surrender."

"No surrender need be involved, honored King. Simply a display of fealty to the will of Iwa. A small donation of earth, and water."

"Earth, and water... You've come to the wrong place for that, I'm afraid. This is Fire Country, you're the ones from Earth Country. And as I understand it, you've already launched a few attacks into Water Country, so you should be set for that. We have fire though, we'll happily provide you with lots and lots of fire. Will that help?"

The ambassador from Iwa seemed to be loosing his patience with the King's flippant comments. "You don't seem to understand your position here, _King._" he spat, making the title sound like a curse. "The armies of all Earth Country and our allies wait to descend upon you. They want their revenge for the last war, and they will jump at any opportunity to take it. The only way your people will survive is if you accept Tsuchikage-sama's generous terms, and submit!"

The King of New Sparta mulled that over for a moment. "Submit… You say we need to submit to your lord."

He walked around the ambassador's escort, walking down the street. "Walk with me." He strolled away down the street without waiting for the ambassador, who scurried to catch up.

"Tsuchikage-sama offers much, should you accept, Hokage. You worry for your people? They will be safer then they are even now. You worry for your city? It will be more prosperous than ever before. You worry for your seat of power? You will become warlord of the Elemental Countries. And all you must do... is kneel before him."

Their walk had taken Naruto, the ambassador, and his escort to the Spartan square, where the New Well of Death was located. Several Spartans were already there, and more filtered up behind the Iwa-nins to watch the proceedings.

Naruto didn't answer immediately, instead gazing upon the open fields outside the populated area of Sparta.

Hhe sighed, before speaking up, without bothering to turn around. "You still haven't told me one thing. Exactly how does your lord intend to force us to submit, should we refuse to do so willingly? Last I checked, Sparta was still the most powerful city around, Especially with Konoha as its ally."

The Ambassador smiled grimly, stepping up, next to the King. "You are correct, Sparta is powerful. Enough so that an outright attempt to conquer it would be of extreme difficulty. However, what you apparently have not yet been informed of is that we have accepted the remnants of Otogakure into our fold, and that we have secured the Raikage as an ally."

"Kumo- and Oto-nins, on top of your own forces. We'd be outnumbered a little more then two to one by forces that all bear a grudge against us."

"Exactly! Why throw yourselves into a war you cannot hope to win? Simply bow before the might of Tsuchikage-sama, and all of these worries disappear!"

Naruto sighed, straightened up, and stepped away from the Well. He turned, passing an emotionless gaze across the gathered Spartans, close friends and comrades all, as they waited for his response. Wordlessly, he swiftly drew his sword and leveled it at the ambassador's throat. The man's escort began to draw weapons, but were immediately restrained by the Spartans at their backs.

"Two to one is a good number for any Spartan."

"W-what are you doing?! You cannot do this!" The man tried to back away, but he was already at the edge of the Well. "No one attacks a messenger! You cannot kill me!"

"This has happened before. In Old Sparta, only then there was a Persian messenger and King Leonidas. I plan on doing the exact same thing he did." Naruto said with cold eyes. "You come before me full of threats for my people, bribes for myself, and conspiracies with my home's enemies, and you think I will simply stand by while my people are enslaved?"

"If you kill me, the Tsuchikage will burn your precious city to the ground! You cannot do this! _This is madness!_"

"Madness?" Naruto, the King of New Sparta, looked away. His gaze fell upon his first wife, Haku who stood there with their twelve year old son, Achilles. She nodded making Naruto smile as he turned back to the ambassador "This is Sparta!" And with that pronouncement, Naruto lashed out at the diplomat, kicking him over the edge, down into the seemingly bottomless Well of Death while his fellow Spartans cut apart the escorts before forcing them down the Well.

_On that day, King Naruto enraged a beast. A war was going to begin. A war whose like had never been seen._


End file.
